starseekersfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aurora
Aurora (deutsch: Morgenröte, Polarlicht) Roselake (deutsch: Rosensee) ist eine weibliche Starseeker. Aussehen (Der wunderschöne EOS-Avatar kommt von Roxy, als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Nochmal ein ganz, ganz herzliches dankeschön dafür!) Körperbau Aurora ist ein schlankes, kleinwüchsiges Mädchen mit schmalen Schultern. Haare Sie hat braune, gewellte Haare, die sie am liebsten offen trägt, selten aber auch zu einem hohen Zopf zusammenbindet. Augen Ihre Augen spiegeln tausende von Farben in einem außergewöhnlichem Farbspiel, doch man kann sich in ihnen nicht spiegeln. (Das war auf dem Bild leider nicht machbar, deshalb sind sie dort olivgrün^^) Sie hat dünne Augenbrauen. Besondere körperliche Merkmale Sie hat Sommersprossen, auffällig spitze Ohren die sie über alles hast und eine niedliche Stupsnase. Charakter Charakterstärken Sie würde niemals Lügen und meint jedes Wort genauso wie sie es sagt. Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst, ordentlich und perfektionistisch, also versteht es sich, dass sie stets bemüht ist, die Sachen ordentlich zu halten und alles durchzuplanen und genaustens organisieren, sodass unter ihrer Leitung auch ja nichts schief geht. Sie ist allerdings auch sehr feinfühlig und verständnisvoll. Sie weiß immer genau was sie möchte und erreicht ihre Ziele. Zudem ist ihre Schwester ihr sehr wichtig und sie kann ihr nie sehr lange böse sein. Charakterschwächen Aurora ist manchmal sehr aufbrausend und bezieht vieles zu schnell auf sich. Sie hasst es angelogen zu werden und ist diesbezüglich sehr nachtragend. Sie wird nicht gerne auf ihre Familie angesprochen. Außerdem reagiert sie manchmal etwas über. Ihre Schlagfertigkeit benutzt sie auch, um andere mit ihren Worten zu verletzten. Ängste * Angst vor Spinnen * Angst vor Feuer * Angst bei Gewittern Herzenswunsch Einfach nur Gleichberechtigung zwischen Melody und ihr. Sie wünscht sich, dass Melody doch noch ihre Kräfte finden kann und die Prophezeiung sich irrt. Fatale Schwäche Aurora kann sehr eifersüchtig werden. Waffe Schwert Aurora kämpft mit einem langen, silbernen Schwert, dass einen goldenen, verschnörkelten und mit Metallrosen verzierten Griff hat, an dem fünf kugelrunde, blutrote Rubine befestigt sind, welche beim Einsatz warm in ihrer Hand glühen. Gift Außerdem ist sie in Besitz einer kleinen, dünnen Flasche mit einem starken Gift, dass durch den Mund eingenommen werden kann und zu einem augenblicklichen, wenig qualvollem Tod führt. Seelentier Seelentier Morgenwind Auroras Seelentier ist eine Wölfin namens Morgenwind. Aurora kennt sie, seit sie drei Jahre alt ist und ist zusammen mit ihr aufgewachsen. Abgelehnte Seelentiere Lichtertanz Lorelyne fand auf den Heiden eine Katze namens Lichtertanz, die das selbe Farbspiel in den Augen hatte und sie zu Auroras Seelentier zu machen wollte. Aurora fühlte sich aber zu Lichtertanz nicht verbunden und erklärte Morgenwind stattdessen zu ihrem Seelentier. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Lichtertanz eine Falle von Starlit war und das Farbspiel magisch entstanden. Eigentlich ist Lichtertanz nur eine Krähe, die mit Hilfe von Schwarzer Magie in diese Katze verwandelt wurde. Dunkelfuß (als Scherz) Dunkelfuß ist eine Spinne, die Melody im Wald entdeckt und Aurora damit erschreckt. Im Spaß fragt sie, ob Aurora nicht lieber diese wunderschöne Spinne als Seelentier haben möchte. Aurora antwortet, dass sie ganz sicher keine Spinne als Seelentier haben möchte, aber dass es für Melody sicher toll wäre, wo sie doch noch keins hat. Familie Mutter Auroras Mutter heißt Hayden und ist einen Tag nach ihrer und Melodys Geburt spurlos verschwunden. Sie war eine gut ausgebildete Starseeker. Aurora träumt manchmal von ihr, kann sich allerdings im wachen Zustand nicht an sie erinnern. Die Mutterrolle hat Lorelyne, Auroras Tante, letztendlich eingenommen. Vater Auroras Vater, Henry, ist als die Zwillinge vier Jahre alt ware, bei einem Jagdausflug von Morgenwind umgebracht worden, als diese von Starlit manipuliert wurde. Lorelyne hat seine Leiche gefunden und den Kindern erzählt, er sei auf eine Reise aufgebrochen und würde sehr lange nicht zurückkehren. Sie wusste aber, dass es Morgenwind war, da sie gerade weglief, als Lorelyne kam. Aurora versucht sich möglichst gut an ihn zu erinnern und zeichnet ihn oftmals, so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hat. Zwillingsschwester Melody ist, wie Aurora sagt, die wichtigste Person in ihrem gesamten Leben. Aurora kümmert sich um ihre Schwester und oftmals haben die beiden sogar den selben Traum. Aurora spürt immer, wenn es Melody nicht gut geht, und ebenso ist es bei Melody. Aurora liebt es, wenn Melody sie in den Schlaf singt, oder ihr auf ihrer Panflöte vorspielt. Die beiden haben keine Geheimnisse voreinanter und einen Code der Schwester aufgestellt, der dafür sorgen soll, dass sie sich niemals verlieren. Tante Lorelyne ist die Schwester ihrer Mutter und hat Melody, Aurora und Morgenwind alleinerziehend großgezogen. Aurora hat sie sehr lieb, doch wenn sie wütend ist, kann sie Lorelyne, auch Lory gennant, sehr verletzten, in dem sie ihr vorwirft, das nur getan zu haben, weil sie nicht ihre Mutter ist. Aurora kommt immer zu Lorelyne, wenn sie mit jemandem Sprechen will. Stammbaum (Smiley hat mir das Freundlicherweise gemacht! Dankeschön, Smiley!) Ausbildung Aurora trainiert beinahe den ganzen Tag über mit Melody und Morgenwind und verbringt den Rest des Tages mit Unterricht bei Lorelyne. Aurora liebt das Training mit Melody und Morgenwind und scheint nie erschöpft zu sein. Sie ist offen für die neuen Ideen von Melody. Sie ist meistens besser als ihre Schwester, doch manchmal lässt sie sie absichtlich gewinnen. Vorallem gut ist sie in Wettrennen und Wettklettern aller Art, während Melody gut im Zielen ist. Auch den Unterricht mit Lorelyne erträgt Aurora ganz gut. Es geht hauptsächlich um Manieren, Historische Ereignisse mit ihrer Familie und alles theoretische. Melody war allerdings schon immer besser in allem. Decknamen, Spitznamen usw. Decknamen * In A Forgotten Enemy behauptet sie, als sie sich Arthur vorstellt, "Beverly" zu heißen. Zwar war es eigentlich nur als Scherz gedacht, doch seitdem wird sie von ihm Beverly genannt. * In The Last Wish of a Good Friend gibt sie sich einmal als "Dove Jones" aus. Spitznamen * Rory * Ara * Auri * Ly (abgewandelt von Beverly) * Phönixkind * Veilchen (wegen ihrer Lieblingsblumen) Angewohnheiten Essgewohnheiten * Wenn sie mit vollem Mund über etwas lachen muss, wedelt sie wie wild mit ihrer Hand herum. * Nach dem Essen legt sie sich erst einmal für eine Weile hin, egal wie wenig es war. * Aurora schmatzt sehr gerne :D * Aurora mag keine Gabeln, dafür aber Messer und Löffel. Falls sie eine Gabel benötigen sollte, versucht sie sich auf diese beiden Besteckstücke zu beschrenken und das Problem so zu lösen. * Aurora liebt warme Milch über alles * Aurora hasst Milchhäute auf der Milch und befördert sie mit der Gabel in Melodys Glas, sehr zu Lorelynes Missgunst :D * Aurora frühstückt gerne Vegetarisch * Aurora macht Soßen auf das Essen und nicht daneben Schlafgewohnheiten * Aurora wacht ab und zu auf dem Boden auf, weil sie in der Nacht aus ihrer Hängematte gefallen ist. * Aurora geht zu sehr unterschiedlichen Zeiten ins Bett * Aurora erzählt Melody meistens noch vorher ein bisschen von ihrem Tag, ebenso Melody bei ihr. * Aurora bekommt von Melody vorgespielt oder vorgesungen, wenn sie einen Albtraum hatte, oder nicht einschlafen kann. * Aurora und Melody sind beide Frühaufsteherinnen. * Aurora weckt Melody manchmal mitten in der Nacht, weil ihr irgendetwas eingefallen ist. Melody ist das schon gewohnt. * Aurora und Melody wachen immer genau zur selben Zeit auf. * Aurora kann ohne einen, von Melody angefertigten, Traumfänger nicht schlafen. Auf Wegen zurrecht finden * Aurora hat kein besonders gutes Orientierungsvermögen * Aurora geht gerne Links * Aurora nimmt meistens lieber gewundene Wege, da sie geheimnisvoller Ausehen * Aurora mag keine Brücken, die über Gewässer führen, da sie Angst hat herunterzufallen und Schwindelgefühle bekommt. Freund- und Feindschaften Freundschaften Beste Freundin: Melody geht für Aurora als soetwas wie eine beste Freundin durch, ebenso ist es für Melody. Beziehungen: Aurora hatte noch keinerlei Beziehungen, vorallem, weil sie in ihrem Leben kaum Jungs kennenlernt. Feindschaften - Avery: Seit die beiden geboren sind, war es schon fast klar, dass die beiden Feindinnen fürs Leben werden würden. Avery ist die Tochter einer Familienfeindin (namens Evie) (eigentlich sind Avery und die Zwillinge sogar Cousinen) und am selben Tag geboren wie Aurora und Melody, somit musste die Prophezeiung sich auf eine von beiden beziehen. Als klar wurde, dass Aurora gemeint war, begann Averys Mutter auch ihrer Tochter einzuschärfen wie furchtbar und hinterhältig Aurora doch ist, und wie sehr sie es nicht verdient hat. Zudem ist Avery schrecklich eifersüchtig auf Aurora. Leben Trivia * Aurora und Avery können sich nicht leiden. * Sie ist 30 Sekunden jünger älter als Melody * Aurora ist die Starseeker, die mit der Prophezeiung gemeint ist. * Veilchen sind ihre Lieblingsblumen und Aurora planzt sie gerne neben ihrer Hängematte. * Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist blau. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Starseekers Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Weibliche Starseekers Kategorie:Linked in Destiny - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere by Waschbärpfote